


Routines

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Arrow week 2020, HealingArrowWeek, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Angela’s day off leaves a break in routine, so they share Hanzo’s instead. Featuring cuddly dragons.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Routines

Angela wrapped her hair and body in a towel before moving to the bedroom, smiling at the single towel neatly tossed in a hamper in the corner of the room. Hanzo had left the shower first, insisting on making a small breakfast for her on her day off. A break in routine, but not one she was willing to complain about. She usually left something on the table for him when she left for work in the mornings. 

She dressed quickly and comfortably, a luxury she usually didn’t have. A simple loose white tank top over high waisted sweatpants. House slippers and a light robe would finish the outfit, once she was done messing with her hair. Stepping back into the now unfogged bathroom she located her comb and moved in front of the mirror. Angela gently took her hair from the towel before patting what moisture she could out of it. She ran the comb through her hair several times before reaching for the hair band she used to pull it back into a ponytail.

“Would you be willing to leave it down today?” Angela turned, hairband in mouth while her hands had collected golden strands, to see Hanzo in the doorway. 

“You sure?” she skillfully questioned around the fabric covered elastic. She watched as he looked away for a moment, a blush rising to his cheeks, before turning back with a more determined expression.

“Hai, I enjoy your hair.” he answered. Angela smiled at his rare moment of shyness. For all of Hanzo’s distant demeanor, she knew how affectionate he could be.

“Alright.” She set the hair band back on the bathroom counter and moved to give him a small kiss on the cheek. “How is breakfast coming along?” she asked.

“The eggs are cooling and I was not sure if you wanted honey or jam on your toast.” Angela nearly kissed him again, eggs! She rarely got to enjoy those for breakfast anymore.  
A small clamor from the kitchen stalled any further conversation, causing the couple to turn and stare through the doorway.

“My, ah, the dragons are out.” Hanzo finally muttered. Blue met red as the two locked eyes before racing to the kitchen. Angela fought back a laugh at the scene before her.

The slightly larger male dragon, Kita, was cowering on top of the refrigerator, while the female, Minami, hissed at him from where she was wound around the fridges handle. Scattered on the floor were the wooden serving baskets that Angela had received as gifts one year and had been storing on top of the fridge.

“What are you two arguing over now?” Hanzo demanded of the two spirits. Minami turned and stared at Hanzo, almost annoyed at his interference. Kita gave a chittering squeal before launching himself through the air towards Angela, his favorite human. Angela caught the dragon easily, the laughter she had been holding back escaping as the male spirit attempted to burrow into her arms for safety.

“They seem to be in a mood.” she mused, stroking Kita until he calmed while Hanzo unwound Minami. Once the dragons had settled, the couple sat at the small dining table in the next room over. The food had been sat out on it, thankfully safe from the rampaging spirits.

“This looks wonderful, thank you Hanzo.” Angela hummed, coaxing Kita onto the back of her chair as she looked over the small meal of toast, fried eggs, and warm tea. “What was that phrase you and Genji use? I’m so sorry I forgot…” She waited. He normally muttered it under his breath before the meals they shared, but she knew it held some importance to him.

Itadakimasu” Hanzo answered before saying it slower for her to pronounce. 

“ItaDakiMass” Angela attempted, cringing slightly when her accent shifted the tones, but Hanzo’s reaction was worth it. Even as his face lit up with amusement, his eyes had softened. She knew he enjoyed teaching his culture as much as he enjoyed learning hers.

The rest of their meal followed in comfortable small talk and soon enough they were sipping on the remains of the tea.

“I usually meditate after breakfast if I have not been called in. Would you like to join me today?” Hanzo offered. Angela smiled, cradling the cooling mug.

“I’d be delighted to. I could use a little time to clear my head before work resumes tomorrow.” Hanzo nodded and the two stood. After the tableware was cleaned, and the jams and butter were put away, Angela followed Hanzo to an open space in the living room. The wall length windows allowed indirect sunlight to light the room. 

Hanzo knelt on the carpet, settling on his knees. Minami chirped, curling around on his shoulders. Angela followed his lead, settling into a position closer to what she had seen Genji using in the past. It was more comfortable for her and allowed her to relax more. Kita emulated his sister, curling around Angela’s shoulders with a low croon.

The two lovers would sit there for an hour, clearing their minds while comfortably sharing the same space.

**Author's Note:**

> Between this little series and Reduced to Ashes, I am learning more about different cultures than I ever expected to. It's nice, I just hope I represent them well here.


End file.
